Outsider
by LaceRose
Summary: Eijun feels like an outsider at Seidou, and he feels like someone who doesn't belong. It's then when another team makes its move. They want the southpaw pitcher on their side, and will do anything to get him. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED ON THIS SITE. I HAVE BEEN CONTINUING THIS ON AO3 - ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Language, Spoilers

* * *

Eijun Sawamura looked on as Seidou beat Yakushi high school. He stood in the shadows of the dugout, while everyone from the team ran to surround Furuya. Eijun narrowed his eyes a little. He had to admit it. He was pissed off, and also jealous. He done his best for Seidou, pulled them through to give them a fighting chance. But there was Furuya, getting all of the credit, when he'd only pitched one lousy inning.

"Tch." Eijun walked out, back to the area where the lockers were. A passing cleaner stopped him. "Hey, shouldn't you be out with your team? You guys won!" The cleaner said, smiling and Eijun shook his head. "I don't feel like celebrating." Eijun replied, and continued walking away, into the locker room. Yeah, right. He couldn't stand watching the 'Furuya show' for 1 second longer. He opened his locker, and began pulling off his sweaty cloathes. He had a shower, taking his time. As the water washed over his body, he hoped it would also wash away all his misery.

* * *

Seidou was basking in the moment, that at first no one noticed that Eijun wasn't there. Finally, Kawakami noticed the southpaw was no where to be seen. "Have you seen Eijun?" Kawakami whispered to Miyuki, who had Furuya in a headlock, and was ruffling his hair with a diabolical look on his face.

"Hm?" Miyuki looked around, and noticed too, that Eijun wasn't with the rest of the team. "Where is he?" Miyuki mumbled, and looked over to the dugout, but he wasn't there either. The coach also could see no sign of him. "Maybe he's on the toilet." Furuya said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Eijun wasn't in the toilet. He wasn't even in the stadium. He was on a bus, headed back to Seidou. He knew his actions would bring him some form of punishment, but he just didn't care. He needed to sort out some things, and being around the team, and especially Furuya, wouldn't help him any. The bus driver pulled over when they reached Seidou. Word must have already reached the school, because students had all ran out to the bus. Two girls pushed their way to the front of the crowd, and everyone waited in anticipation.

When only Eijun stepped out, there was an audible sigh of dsappointment. Eijun ignored them, and walked into the school grounds, headed for the dorms. One of the girls grabbed Eijun's arm, forcing him to turn around. "Where's Furuya-kun? Did he take a seperate bus?" She asked, and Eijun shrugged, and continued walking.

"This sucks, I was hoping to see Furuya-kun!" The girl groaned in dismay. "I know, right. He won the game for Seidou, I was looking forward to greeting him." The other girl joined in, causing Eijun to stop in his tracks. He spun around, and faced them, anger evident in his glare. "What a joke. As if he's the only player." Eijun said, and began walking away again. "Oh, and he only pitched one single inning, so stop talking as if he won the game single handedly. Dumb bitches." He added, causing the girls to gasp in shock.

* * *

The rest of the team were on a bus, also headed back to Seidou. The coach's mobile started to ring, and he answered it. "Kataoka here. Uh-huh. Yeah, we were wondering where he went." The coach spoke into the phone. His eyes widened dramatically. "He said _what_!?" He shouted into the phone, and clicked it off, shaking his head. "Coach? Is something wrong?" Miyuki spoke, from behind the coach's seat.

"Sawamura's back at Seido. There was an incident." Was the coach's response. Miyuki saw from his expression that he was to drop it, so he let it go and sat back in his seat as the journey back home came to its end. Outside of the school, students cheered loudly as the bus pulled up. The team all exited the bus, and were congratulated by everyone. All of the girls surrounded Furuya screaming 'Kyaaaaa, Furuya-kuuuuun' and even Miyuki wasn't spared, as some girls latched themselves onto his arm.

He shook them free, and walked beside Coach Kataoka. "Is there something wrong?" He asked and the coach sighed. "There could be. I'll tell you more in my office." Kataoka replied, and Miyuki didn't like the tone of his voice at all.

* * *

It was dark, and Eijun laid on the field, staring up at the night sky. He was counting the stars, when a figure loomed over him. "Sawamura. We need to talk." It was Miyuki. Of course it was. Eijun frowned and continued to count stars. "There's nothing to talk about." The southpaw replied, curtly.

"The hell there isn't!" Miyuki shouted, and grabbed Eijun by the front of his shirt, hauling him to his feet. "Sempai, what the hell-" Eijun glared, and Miyuki glared right back. "Why did you disappear on us like that?" Miyuki asked, the look in his eyes a serious one. "Hm? I didn't think it would matter if I was there or not." Eijun replied, and he tore the older boy's hands from clutching at the front of his shirt.

"You didn't think it would _matter_!?" Miyuki repeated, incredulously. He couldn't believe the words coming from the southpaw pitcher. "Sawamura. You're part of a _team_ , and-" Miyuki was cut off by Eijun's bitter laughter. "A team? You're kidding me, right?" Eijun said, and chuckled. Before Miyuki could say anything else, Eijun held up a hand. "Let me finish."

Miyuki sighed, and nodded his head, and Eijun let out a sigh. "I'm glad we won. I am, really. It's just... I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being passed over in favor of him." Eijun said, as he fought tears. "Him? Him who?" Miyuki asked, and Eijun let out an angry shout. "Who the fuck do you think!? Furuya!" Eijun shouted, and he cleanched his fists at his side.

"Before, I was thinking 'Sure, I can do this. I can be the shadow, the nobody'. But I can't. I realized today, that... no matter what I do, I'll always second place if that bastard's here." Eijun said, and Miyuki placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "It's not about second place. It's about who the coach thinks is best for the ace position right now." Miyuki said, trying in his own way, to comfort the angry southpaw.

"Miyuki-sempai...do you seriously think that Furuya deserved the position of ace?" Eijun asked and Miyuki sighed. "To be honest, yes. He's consistent, has talent, and technique-" Eijun cut him off with a harsh laugh. "And I _don't_ have those things!?" Eijun shouted, his voice full of emotion. "Th..That isn't what I meant. Eijun-kun..." Miyuki said, and put a hand on Eijun's shoulder, but Eijun pulled away.

"Fuck you!" Eijun swore, and Miyuki was taken aback. Never before had Sawamura spoken to him like that. "You don't give a fuck about me. All you and Coach Kataoka care about is making sure that Furuya makes it to the top, and you don't care who you step on to do it!" Eijun continued, and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, yeah. I know about the 'plan' of using me as a stepping stone for Furuya's advancement!" Eijun added, and Miyuki's eyes widened. 'He...He knew'? Miyuki thought, and grabbed hold of Eijun's shoulders.

"It's not like that! Sawamura! It really isn't. Maybe it was like that at the start, but Coach Kataoka really cares about you! And I...I..." Miyuki trailed off. "You can stop with the lies, Miyuki." Eijun said softly, and pulled away from the catcher. "I'll admit it. When I found out, I was hurt by it. A lot. But you know what hurt me more?" Eijun said, and Miyuki felt his heart drop at the sight of Eijun's face. It was blank, emotionless, empty.

"What did me in was winning against Yakushi. I did my best for Seidou, I gave it my all, and created a miracle for us. But... when we won... not one person said 'Good job, Sawamura', 'Thank you Sawamura'. All people were interested in was Furuya. I felt like an outsider. And then I knew..." Eijun trailed off, looking at the ground. "You knew what?" Miyuki asked, as his stomach started churning.

"I knew..."

There were no sounds other than crickets in the background. Those sounds were suddenly broken by one sentence.

"...I knew there's no place for me at Seidou..."

* * *

AN: The end? I don't know if I want there to be any more chapters. I just not long finished watching season 2, and my emotions are running high with this. I really feel for Eijun. I'm an Eijun fan all the way, and how everyone sort of crowded around Furuya at the end, that really broke my spirit. And this was sort of my take on what could have happened, like an alternate ending of sorts.

AN: I just realised that I had misspelled Miyuki's name, and had called him 'Mizuki'. For some reason, I've had the name Mizuki on the brain. Hmm, anyway it's been edited. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Swearing

* * *

Chapter 2

Miyuki tossed and turned in his bed. What Eijun had said to him earlier that night had really bothered him. ' _There's no place for me at Seidou_ '. He had meant to say something to the southpaw, but before he did, Eijun had turned around and walked off, leaving the catcher staring at the pitcher's back as he disappeared. The way Eijun had said it, and the look on his face had Miyuki practically kicking his legs on the bed in frustration. "Dammit, Sawamura... Don't do anything stupid." He mumbled, and curled up on his bed until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Come morning, the team were all sitting together, eating breakfast. Haruichi noticed how Eijun was slumped in his seat, and sort of pushing his food around on his plate. "Eijun? Want to talk about it?" He asked and the pitcher looked up. "Hm?" Eijun looked up at the pinkette. Haruichi noticed how tired Eijun looked. "Did you get any sleep at all?" He asked and Eijun shrugged. "A little." Was the reply that Sawamura gave him. Haruichi was going to press the situation further, when Coach Kataoka walked over to their table. "Sawamura. We need to talk." Kataoka's voice sounded stern, and Eijun stood up. Both he and the coach walked off. "This isn't good." Haruichi whispered under his breath.

* * *

Eijun stood while Coach Kataoka went and sat behind his desk. "I won't beat around the bush, Sawamura. Two of our students showed concern at how you spoke to them yesterday. You called them 'bitches', I believe?" The coach said, and Eijun looked to the side. "This isn't like you, Sawamura." Kataoka said, as he sipped from a cup of coffee that was on his desk. "But I think I know what's going on." He added, and Eijun looked up.

"You do? You really know?" Eijun asked and Kataoka set down his cup of coffee. "Sawamura. I know it's difficult for you to understand right now. But...I gave Furuya the ace position because of numerous factors." Kataoka said, causing Eijun to grit his teeth. ' _Not this talk again, I already got this shit from Miyuki_ '. Eijun thought, as his hands clutched at the hem of his tshirt.

"You leaving by yourself yesterday, and how you spoke to those young ladies... I have to impose a punishment." Kataoka said, and Eijun nodded his head. ' _Let me guess. Run more laps?_ ' Eijun thought to himself and Kataoka looked Eijun in the eyes.

"Eijun Sawamura..." Coach Kataoka took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. But it had to be done. Such attitude could not be allowed. He would nip this attitude in the bud, right here, and right now. The next words out of Coach Kataoka's mouth would be the final nail in Eijun's heart.

"...You're suspended from all team activities starting now..."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I hope I am getting the angst feelings down. The next chapter will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Swearing

* * *

Chapter 3

Eijun was left reeling by the words that came from Coach Kataoka's lips. "Y-You're kicking me off the team!?" Eijun asked, a look of anger and betrayal on his face. "No. No, you're still on the team. It's just...you won't be participating in any matches. Miyuki and I had a talk yesterday, and we decided that this is the best option for now." Kataoka said, and his heart sunk a little at how...deafeated Eijun looked.

"M..Miyuki said that?" Eijun spoke, his voice barely a whisper. ' _He never mentioned anything last night_ '! He thought, and he clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles were white. "It's in your best interests. You should take a break." Kataoka said, matter-of-factly. "And what about Furuya? Is _he_ taking a break!?" Eijun replied, his eyes sparking with anger.

"This isn't about Furuya! This is about you! And the attitude you have right now is _no_ good!" Coach Kataoka said, anger in his voice. "I see. Can I be excused?" Eijun asked, his gaze fixing on the floor. "You can. Go on, now." Kataoka said, and Eijun left the office immediately. Kataoka took a deep breath. "It wasn't easy, but you made the right decision." Came a smug voice from outside. Kataoka looked up, to see Hiromitsu Ochiai, looking at him from the doorway. "At least _now_ you can focus solely on Furuya. We shouldn't allow any bad seeds to take root." The short fat turd of a man smiled smugly as he played with his goatee. Coach Kataoka gritted his teeth. ' _Bad seeds like you, you mean_.' He thought to himself. He was already regretting the decision to pass on the torch to this weasel.

* * *

Miyuki was practicing with Furuya, when he saw Eijun storm over towards them. The southpaw had a baseball clutched tightly in his left hand. "S-Sawamura?" Miyuki spoke, and Eijun took the pitcher's stance. He wound back his arm. Miyuki could feel the aura of pure anger coming from the pitcher. "Shit, Furuya! Get out of the way! He's serious!" Miyuki shouted, and Furuya had barely got out of the way, before Eijun let loose, the ball flying at Miyuki's glove with the speed of a bullet.

As Miyuki caught the ball in his glove, he felt the wind knocked out of him. It took him a few seconds to recover. When he did, he stared in awe at Eijun. That pitch was devastating, dangerous and it excited him immensely. "Sawamura...that pitch..." Miyuki was left speechless. Even Furuya stared at Eijun as if he were a monster. "Remember that pitch, sempai." Eijun spoke, and stared directly at Miyuki. "Because it's the last pitch of mine you're ever going to catch". The Southpaw said and he turned and walked away, leaving both Miyuki and Furuya standing there in complete and utter shock.

* * *

AN: If you couldn't tell, I really hate Hiromitsu Ochiai.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Swearing

* * *

Chapter 4

Miyuki went to Eijun's dorm room. Finding the door open, he went inside. He went to where Eijun's bed was, and he saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it.

' _Thank you for looking after me._ '

"He couldn't have..." Miyuki quickly opened the drawers and closets where Eijun's clothes were normally stored. They were all completely empty. "No...Sawamura!" Miyuki shouted, and ran out of the dorm, and out of the school grounds. His team mates looked at him as he ran by them. "Where's the fire, man?" Kuramochi called out, but the catcher was already gone.

* * *

Eijun was at the bus stop. He had his suitcase in one hand. He stood up as his bus pulled over. He was about to get on, when he heard his name being shouted out. He looked over, and could see Miyuki racing over to him. "Sawamura! Don't go!" Miyuki called out, but Eijun was firm in his decision. With his suitcase in one hand, he got on the bus. He could still hear Miyuki calling out as the catcher got closer to the bus. "I think that kid's calling out to you. Did you want me to wait for a minute or two?" The bus driver asked. "No. You can leave now." Eijun replied, and the bus driver drove away, leaving Miyuki standing there, alone. "Dammit...Sawamura..." Miyuki clenched his fists in anguish as he saw the bus drive off.

* * *

Coach Kataoka was looking over the team as they practiced, when Miyuki ran over to him. "Coach! It's Sawamura! He's gone!" Miyuki shouted, and handed the coach the note that Eijun had left behind. Kataoka read the note, and sighed. He clapped his hands together. "Okay, practice is over for now!" He called out, and the team all stopped what they were doing, and began to head for the showers.

"What should we do?" Miyuki asked, anxiety evident in his voice. "I'll settle things. You just help the team pack away the equipment." Kataoka patted Miyuki on the shoulder, and walked off in a hurry.

* * *

When the bus pulled up at his street, Eijun got off. Wakana was already waiting there. He had texted her ahead of time. "I told your mother that you're coming back, but not the reason why. She thinks you're on holidays." She said, and Eijun smiled a little. "Thanks." He said, and they both walked back to Eijun's house together. His mother was standing outside, ready to greet him. "Ei-chan!" She smiled, and hugged him. "How's my boy?" She said, and Eijun struggled a little. "Kaa-san, it's embarassing." He pouted, and she took his suitcase. "Let's go inside, and you can tell us all about your experience so far at Seidou." She said, and walked into the house. Eijun and Wakana both exchanged looks, before they followed her inside.

* * *

Rei Takashima sat in Kataoka's office. They had both been talking the whole day about Eijun's disappearance. "Would you like me to call his house?" Rei asked, and Kataoka gave her a small nod. She got her mobile, and dialled the number. Being the Assistant Director, she knew everyone's phone numbers by heart. "Oh! It's ringing." She said, and introduced herself when Eijun's mother had answered the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Sawamura. It's Rei Takashima from Seidou. Ahh, yes, I'm doing well, thank you. I have something I need to discuss with you..."

* * *

Back at the Sawamura residence, Eijun's mother had left Wakana and Eijun to answer the phone. She had been on the phone for a long time, when all of a sudden, Eijun heard her shout out "SAWAMURA EIJUN! GET YOUR KEISTER OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He eeped and stared at Wakana. "Don't look at me. You knew she'd find out sooner or later." She said and he pouted. "Go on, and tell her everything. She'll understand,she's your mother." She said, and Eijun walked out, to where his mother stood with her hands on her hips.

"Do you happen to know who just called me?" She asked, and Eijun sighed. "Probably someone from Seidou." He said, in a small voice. "Ei-chan, I've never been one to beat around the bush. Out with it. Why did you leave like that?" She asked, and Eijun went and sat at the kitchen table. "It's a long story." He said, and she sat across from him. "I've always got time for my son. Talk to me." She said, and he told her everything, from start to finish. "Oh my baby. I didn't know you would become that unhappy there." She said, and took his hands in hers.

"You take all the time you need, honey. I'll call them back and tell them you're taking a break for a while." She said, smiling. She stood up, and walked over to the phone. "I'll do this for you, Eijun. But you know running away won't solve everything, right?" She said, before she made the call to Seidou. ' _I know that, kaa-san. But why should I go back to a team that doesn't even want me there'_? He thought, as he buried his head in his hands.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. I'm on a roll today. But I think this will be the last chapter for today. I hope you like it so far. Please read and review if you haven't already done so. Arigatou! :)


End file.
